


Our Days

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Just something sweet because this ship is usually so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Summer and Raven have been partners for a while now, they’ve grown close enough to talk about many things, including their worries and feelings for one another
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request from @leaderofallgays
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long to respond to 😣 so I hope you enjoy it ☺️

Summer stood upon the cliff side of Patch watching the sun set upon the horizon. Another successful mission, Ozpin would be pleased with the progress Team STRQ was making, they were still only first years yet they were taking on the toughest challenges their Headmaster gave them. Not to mention they were all still fifteen, with Summer and Taiyang arriving together early and the twins lying about their ages to take the entrance exam. They were sure to make history in Beacon Academy as the youngest prodigies already on the path to get official Huntsman licences. Summer just hoped she could keep it up.

“Hey.” A familiar voice called, pulling Summer back to the present.  
“Enjoying the view?” Raven teased, stepping beside her to look over the ocean.

“Yeah.” Summer replied quietly.

“Really? Cause it looks like you’re thinking too much.” Raven smirked, though under the teasing, concern could be found.

“Well... yeah I guess I am.” Summer chuckled. Raven stood and waited, a silent question; “Wanna talk about it?” Over the past few months, the two partners had learned to understand each other without the need for words, it’s what made them such a good team.

“It’s just... things have been going really well lately.” Summer began, taking a deep breath as she finally began to voice what has been on her mind.  
“I don’t want it to go wrong.”

“It won’t.” Raven said.

“But what if it does?” Summer asked.  
“I’ve told you how my parents are... one mistake or close call and they’ll be demanding that I come home. I... I don’t want to go.”

“They can’t make you go home Sum.”

“They can.” Summer scoffed.  
“The only reason I was allowed here is because Ozpin said it would be best for me. My parents have worked with him for years so they trust his judgement, but... they don’t trust me.”

“Summer—“

“Tai was only allowed to come with me because he promised them he would keep me safe. I’ve known him since we were kids, he’s my friend Rae, not my bodyguard!”

“I know.” Raven spoke calmly, trying to ease her partners stress.  
“I know what you’re really like Sum. You came to Beacon with hardly any combat experience and you worked harder than anyone else to be better. And it worked too, now you’re at the top of the class in lessons and combat.”

“That won’t be enough for my parents.” Summer sighed.  
“Listen... I know that they’re just looking out for me, they don’t want to lose me. I just wish they had a little more faith in me.”

“... I do”.

Summer turned to face her partner. 

“What?”

“I have faith in you.” Raven said, no teasing or jokes, she was completely serious, Summer felt heat rise up the back of her neck. 

Raven was pretty much always honest, she spoke bluntly and was sure to let you know what’s on her mind. So when she told her how much improvement she saw in her, it made Summer’s heart swell. All her life she was told to be careful, to stay at home, hidden away from even her own village all because of her eyes, something she never asked for and couldn’t help being born with. Silver eyes were rare, her father being the only one other than Summer left alive to possess them. Warriors with this trait had slowly been going missing over the decades, something Ozpin was concerned about, so he made sure to warn the Rose family so that their child could be protected.

However, that didn’t come without a price. Summer felt robbed of a normal childhood. Every day spent at home, only able to study the world through books and maps and any time she left the house she was always with her parents, even as retired Huntsman they watched over her like she was a precious piece of glass, set to break at any second.

But she wasn’t that. Summer was smart, scarily so for someone her age. Her team referred to her as a “human lie detector” as she figured out the twins secret of being from a bandit tribe before either of them got the courage to admit it. She learnt quickly and adapted to all challenges she faced at Beacon, she was worthy of being a leader as she even got through the tough barriers of the Branwen twins and became close friends with them.

Although, she would admit that her feelings towards one of the twins wouldn’t be described as “platonic”.

“I...” Summer trailed off, looking back over the horizon as it was too difficult to face Raven’s unwavering honesty.  
“Thank you Raven. But... that’s probably not going to stop me from worrying.”

“I know.” Raven chuckled.  
“You’re our leader, you worry about everything because you care.”

“Yeah... but I wish I didn’t worry like this.” Summer replied.  
“I wish I could just... y’know.”

“Not worry?” Raven finished for her as Summer gestured with her hands.

“Yes exactly.” Summer huffed.  
“I guess it’s easy for you, huh? You don’t seem to care about much.”

“I care about you.” Raven said, Summer ignored how that brought heat to her face.

“Well I sure hope you do, you’re my partner after all, been keeping me alive these past few months.” Summer laughed, trying to brush off the sentiment as simple friendliness.

“I do.” Raven said, once again not a hint of teasing.

Summer sighed heavily, Raven really had no idea what she did to her sometimes.

“I really hope I stay.” Summer said.  
“Because... well, I never thought I would get this opportunity. Being a Huntress is something I’ve wanted since I was a kid, and now I’m actually living it! And this team... Tai, Qrow, you... Raven, you’ve helped me so much with training and just becoming better. You’re an amazing partner and I really don’t want to mess this up with you because... well, because I really like you, Raven.”

Both women froze as Summer cut off her rambling, the weight of her words hitting both of them as they blushed heavily. Raven stared while Summer refused to look at her.

“Oh god... oh god I said that out loud didn’t I?” Summer panicked.  
“Fuck, Raven I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make this weird or—“

Her apology was cut off when she felt a hand cup her face and turn her gently to look at Raven, who leaned in and quickly kissed her before pulling back, a nervous look in her gaze. Summer’s face turned a dark shade of red and she stuttered as she tried to process what just happened.

“I like you too.” Raven said, a blush of her own forming on her face.  
“Like... a lot.”

“Oh... oh okay!” Summer stammered, giddiness and embarrassment all flooding together in a mix of pure glee from having her affection returned.  
“That’s good! It’s... great.”

“Yeah?” Raven laughed. 

“Yeah.” Summer replied, a gentle smile on her face.

Raven’s eyes dart down to Summer’s lips before she closes the distance once more, her eyes fluttering shut just as their lips meet. Summer lets her eyes fall shut, her hand curling into Raven’s jacket as her partner guides them into a soft, gentle and painfully sweet kiss that both could definitely get used to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also btw Summer’s story is just my own headcanon 
> 
> (And I hope yall picked up on the “It’s great!” Thing because I think Yang and Summer would act the same with flirting)


End file.
